With the continuous advancement and improvement of electronic technology and communication techniques, compact and portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and PDA phones are evolving rapidly. The portable electronic devices in the market now have integrated a greater number of functions to increase their competitiveness. Other than the conventional functions of taking photos, making phone calls, and surfing Internet, the global positioning system (GPS), the electronic map, and the navigation system are also integrated in a handheld communication device. A user can monitor his/her location through the electronic map and the GPS anytime, anywhere. In the meantime, the user can go for a destination by the planning and guiding of the navigation system.
However, before the navigation system is invented, a vocal route reporting method has been broadly used. The vocal reporting method basically indicates a route finder how to reach a destination through route marks and directions described by a route reporter. Accordingly, the describing ability of the route reporter and the memory of the route finder usually affect the result of whether the route finder can find the destination successfully. However, currently, besides papers and pens, there are no other tools that can assist the route reporter in drawing the route map and recording the vocal route reporting content.